


No need for words

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: It started with joy, songs and moonshine. The war was done since twelve hours and they all had spent the day shell-shocked about it. Then Rex had turned and Obi-Wan Kenobi was on the other side of one of those enormous bonfires, his eyes intense, and something crackled in the air between them.





	No need for words

It was an old dance.

A dance as old as time, as old as sex. Two people leaving the circle of light cast by the fire and searching for each other.

That was a dance as old as sex when words weren’t necessary, when bodies joined like a magnet finds the north and Rex would always remember that night lovingly, no matters how many more he would have to explore Obi-Wan’s body.

It had started with joy and songs.

Rex was sitting on a log, sipping beer, discussing with Kix and watching with amusement Fives paying one inappropriate compliment after one another to Yularen, who didn’t know how to react but let him.

Then Rex had turned, as if he had been called by a cry he only could hear and Obi-Wan Kenobi was on the other side of one of those enormous bonfires the 212th and the 501th had built. Something crackled between their gazes, something powerful and eternal. It was logical: it was not a night like any other.

The war was done since twelve hours and they all had spent the day shell-shocked about it. The war was done and it hadn’t been stopped here, on the battlefield, but on Coruscant where Mace Windu had slayed down the last Sith with the most unexpected ally, a vengeful Ventress who had killed Dooku a week before and thought apparently she would never be free if there was still a Sith alive.

Rumours had it Windu had proposed her a Padawanship, for the time she needed to bring herself to date in term of the Light Side. The rows those two already had were making the windows of the Temple shudder.

Depa’s words in her communication had been “They totally deserve each other.”

There had been a tense moment where Skywalker had oscillated on the brink of accusation, of defending Palpatine. Rex had seen General Kenobi’s eyes, the terror for his brother and the way his hand had been on his unlit saber on his belt. If General Skywalker had snapped, he was sure the man would have defended the vode. It was a false alert: Padmé Amidala had found herself a comm’ and roasted him about his loyalties until Skywalker had remembered where he was and who he was supposed to be defending.

Yes, it was a night unlike any other. The vode sang and drank and danced around the fires and something in the air tasted like life itself. And when the grey eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi found Rex’s own, it seemed the most natural thing in the world to answer their call.

Rex stole a bottle of moonshine from Jesse, pated Kix on the back and followed the call that came from deep within his blood. Kenobi didn’t move, his eyes still watching Rex. That stare provoked long shivers along Rex’s nerves. The captain opened his mouth, trying to put words on what was rising in him. Nothing came. Their eyes were still locked and Rex suddenly realised his heart rate had picked up. The tension was almost unbearable. He had never talked about it with the man but every time they meet, some fire seemed always ready to start, like only a spark was needed. And this night… This night with the bonfires and the joy and the songs…

Rex straightened up and lifted a hand. Kenobi didn’t move. Slowly, the other man reached out and brushed his fingers against the Jedi’s cheek. Kenobi eyes closed and with a jolt, Rex realised the man that had stared down Dooku, Ventress, Durge and others without even acknowledging the danger that man was presently breathing so hard it was almost heaving.

The idea was intoxicating.

Still without a word, he traced the cheek, marvelling at the beard, skimmed over the mouth. Kenobi’s eyes opened again, electric and intense, and he kissed the fingers, just a small gesture. Rex couldn’t handle more. He drew him closer, a hand in the small of his back, and Kenobi…and _Obi-Wan_ followed, his demeanour relaxed and natural.

There wasn’t a word. There was no need. Rex guided Obi-Wan and they found an empty tent. Rex closed it behind them. The vode would know what it meant. He had the idea that nobody would sleep in his assigned bunk tonight and that they weren’t even the first to leave the party. People wanted to celebrate and soldiers everywhere in the galaxy were probably drinking and searching for pleasure at that same moment.

Their first kiss tasted of beer and of the strange beast some vode had killed and roasted for the celebration. Obi-Wan’s clothes were no more an obstacle than Rex’s blacks. On the floor, they made a satisfying view and as the last of them fell, Rex’s hands guided Obi-Wan onto the bunk.

He suddenly realised he still had the moonshine and offered a taste of it to Obi-Wan. The burn of the artisanal liquor was the perfect counterpoint of the gentleness of their next kiss. Rex’s heart was racing and the kisses continued, going from tender to passionate, going back to gentle, like they were trying to explore every nuance possible. Obi-Wan’s hands were caressing Rex’ shoulders, sometimes going onto his back.

Rex offered the moonshine again and shared it directly in Obi-Wan’s mouth. Droplets escaped in the passion of the kiss and he chased them with his lips, licking the pale throat. Obi-Wan made a sound like he had been stabbed and Rex immediately wanted to hear it again. He poured a little moonshine directly onto the other man’s skin and used his tongue to wipe them away meticulously. The moonshine, born into Jesse’s not so careful experimentations, was sweeter than any precious vintage could ever be, and it was more delicious drank directly into Obi-Wan’s belly button, with the fingers of the red head playing against Rex’s neck.

Again and again Rex spilled liquor and chased it, before discarding the bottle, forgetting it in the discoveries he was making. The sound Obi-Wan Kenobi made when his lover bit his shoulder. The small moan when Rex’s teeth were sharp against that beautiful mouth. The way he shuddered in arousal when he was pressed into the mattress. The helplessly instinctive movement of his hips against Rex when the Captain’s hands wandered lower.

No, they didn’t need words. It was a song, a dance, as old as time, as old as humanity.

In a victorious night, two men found each other, pressing against the strength of the other, wanting, desiring, yielding and taking in the same breath, riding pleasure long into the nights, until the first light of dawn touched the camp, the rows of tents and the brothers sleeping next to the still smoking embers of the fires.

It needed no words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
